roblox_medieval_warfare_reforgedfandomcom-20200215-history
Trader
The Trader is an NPC located in all faction's bases, he will exchange player's ores and woods for gold. Traders from each faction are identical and the trader's prices do not change. The value of the trade with the trader is in the version 3.6.6 Appearance of the Trader Version 1.0.0 in this period the traders had different appearance but share the same level of armor as the korblox trader used for his face is a class of Skeptic, in redcliff the trader for his face uses the Shiny Teeth and the overseer differs very notorious since the skin of the character is dark and his eyes may be the Red Glowing Eyes but being of this color dark skin, it is actually difficult to see if it has more features than the eyes, finally the nomad that has to use a face of Grr !, being at this time with the most trader with different appearances Version 2.0.0 In this period of the game, the traders were standardized since their appearance is no longer regulated by the kingdom but they already wear their own clothes that distinguishes them from the kingdom that is, since the trader wears the Disenchanted Korblox Squire and the face is Smug,''those used by the trader during the entire period of version 2.0.0 . '''Version 3.0.0 In the version 3.0.0 notorious changes were made, but to '''''trader the change in his appearance is total to have a suit to go to dress with the Jovial Jester but retaining the face of the smug of a previous version. Items sell and buy Values Evolution of the Trader Different Trader The trader as such was not always the one we know in the game since in version 1.0.0 before 2.0.0 the trader was called differently in the kingdoms being 2, which is different from the current trader. General Trader The general trader is the first trader of the realms redcliff, korblox and overseer in which he had the same function of the current trader but with the different name that we see him and different appearance with the tier 2 armor being a warrior to be able to reach the trader the kingdoms Black Market Trader The Black Market Trader is the first trader of nomads in which is where he sold the ores and being the only trader with this form and appearance of his store in the game Version 2.0.0 the change is that the traders no longer wear the clothing of the respective kingdom, but the most noticeable change in the kingdoms is that it is no longer called trader general but only trader but if you notice more is change is nomadic, as it is changed the name of the Black Market Trader to only trader and the business in carriage was eliminated when happening to only have the same appearance of business of rest of npc. Version 3.0.0 in this period the trader only made changes in the appearance, but the change is noticeable in the trader of Greywolf since it has a business of its own in the kingdom of Greywolf since update 3.4.0 the trader saves can sell us ore and wood that have been sold in the past available on the server Trivia * It is not recommended to sell rarer ores to the trader, as the price for trading with other players is much higher. * the Material Bank clothing is the clothing of the trader version 2.0.0 * the trader with the biggest change is where he is in nomads and greywolf * Trader 3.0.0 clothing is an impossible to get out of the game clothing as it is out of supply and impossible to buy * The ore and the wood again, will always have the value of 500 gold coins in the trader * The trader sells us the cheapest rock and wood 4 times of its standard price that we sell to him that is 5, but the most car and most valuable objects begin to be worth 5 to 20 times of the standard price that is 500, achieving that the most expensive objects are worth up to 10,000 gold coins Reference '' * trader in the game * Medieval warfare reforged 3.4.0 ''External Link * trader's dress 3.0.0 * trader's dress 2.0.0 * face of the trader 2.0.0 and 3.0.0 * face of the redcliff trader 1.0.0 * face of the trader overseer 1.0.0 * face Black Market Trader 1.0.0 Gallery RobloxScreenShot20180421_135118223.png|price reference in 3.03 part 1 RobloxScreenShot20180421_135125869.png|price reference in 3.03 part 2 RobloxScreenShot20180421_135136320.png|price reference in 3.03 part 3 RobloxScreenShot20180421_135142669.png|price reference in 3.03 part 4 RobloxScreenShot20180421_135149805.png|price reference in 3.03 part 5 RobloxScreenShot20180421_135156801.png|price reference in 3.03 part 6 RobloxScreenShot20180421_135204333.png|price reference in 3.03 part 7 RobloxScreenShot20180421_135209086.png|price reference in 3.03 part 8 tyqugauygsufytqaaazzzaaz.png|First nomads trader RobloxScreenShot20180616_010925396.png RobloxScreenShot20180616_010928049.png RobloxScreenShot20180616_010934431.png RobloxScreenShot20180616_010938036.png RobloxScreenShot20180616_010943811.png RobloxScreenShot20180616_010947661.png RobloxScreenShot20180616_010955644.png RobloxScreenShot20180616_011000843.png RobloxScreenShot20180616_011005343.png RobloxScreenShot20180616_011007344.png juego68juego68.png juego69juego69.png juego70juego70.png Category:NPCs Category:Kingdoms Category:Money Category:Wiki content